History of 1968 Homemade
Animaniacs King Yakko (1968) Animaniacs: Wally Llama (1968) Animaniacs: Wakko's Gizmo (1968) Animaniacs The Big Candy Store (1968) Aosth: Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1968) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Evolution Revolution (1968) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Best Friends Forever (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Dakota Droopy and the Lost Dutch Boy Mine (1968) Muppet Babies: The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy (1968) Muppet Babies: And Now a Word from Our Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies: Is There a Muppet in the House? (1968) Muppet Babies: The Pig Who Would Be Queen (1968) Muppet Babies: Not Necessarily the Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Skeeter and the Wolf (1968) Muppet Babies: Bug-Busting Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Junkyard Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies: Comic Capers (1968) Muppet Babies: Muppetland (1968) Muppet Babies Water Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Muppet Island (1968) Muppet Babies: Nanny's Day Off (1968) Muppet Babies: The Weirdo Zone (1968) Muppet Babies Back to the Nursery (1968) Muppet Babies Of Mice and Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies: Twinkle Toe Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies: Masquerading Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies Weirdo for the Prosecution (1968) Muppet Babies Kermit Goes to Washington (1968) Muppet Babies: Around the Nursery in 80 Days (1968) Muppet Babies: The Incredible Shrinking Weirdo (1968) Muppet Babies The New Adventures of Kermo Polo (1968) Muppet Babies Journey to the Center of the Nursery (1968) Muppet Babies: Snow White and the Seven Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies Where No Muppet Has Gone Before (1968) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood (1968) Muppet Babies: The Frog Who Knew Too Much (1968) Muppet Babies: The Best Friend I Never Had (1968) Muppet Babies The Great Cookie Robbery (1968) Muppet Babies: Fozzie's Last Laugh (1968) Muppet Babies Musical Muppets (1968) Muppet Babies: Pigerella (1968) Aosth: Sno Problem (1968) Aosth: Tails in Charge (1968) Yo Yogi!: Jellystone Jam (1968) Arthur: Arthur's Pet Business (1968) Hey Arnold!: Monkey Business (1968) Muppet Babies The Green Ranger (1968) Muppet Babies: Muppet Baby Boom (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Droopio & Juilet (1968) Muppet Babies: Scooter's Hidden Talent (1968) Muppet Babies: Plan 8 From Outer Space (1968) Muppet Babies: Scooter by Any Other Name (1968) Muppet Babies The Case of the Missing Chicken (1968) Muppet Babies: Close Encounters of the Frog Kind (1968) Muppet Babies: The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1968) Muppet Babies: Invasion of the Muppet Snackers (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Foreign Legion Frenzy (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Exterminator Cometh (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Clyde to the Rescue (1968) Muppet Babies: He's a Wonderful Frog (1968) Aosth: Musta Been a Beautiful Baby (1968) Aosth: Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme (1968) Dora the Explorer Bugga Bugga (1968) PB&J Otter: The Silent Treatment (1968) Barney and Friends: Hola Mexico (1968) Muppet Babies: Elm Street Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Bug-Busting Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Romancing the Weirdo (1968) Muppet Babies Operators are Standing By (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids: Maze Monster Zap Men (1968) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1968) The New Yogi Bear Show: Pokey the Bear (1968) Cyberchase Digit’s B-Day Surprise (1968) Aosth: Full Tilt Tails (1968) Aosth: Boogey Mania (1968) PB&J Otter: Dare Duck (1968) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1968) Tom and Jerry Kids Crash Condor (1968) Muppet Babies: Goosetown Babies (1968) Muppet Babies: Muppets of Invention (1968) Muppet Babies The Muppet Museum of Art (1968) The New Yogi Bear Show: Bear Obedience (1968) Muppet Babies: A Punch Line to the Tummy (1968) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1968) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1968) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1968) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1968) Dinosaur King Fate of the Cosmos (1968) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad and the Bakugan (1968) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Final Brawl (1968) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1968) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1968) Beyblade: Metal Fury: The Lost Kingdom (1968) Beyblade: Metal Fury: To the Final Battle Ground (1968) Beyblade: Metal Fury: The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1968) Music Rockell - In a Dream (1968) Aventura - El Desprecio (1968) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1968) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1968) George Lamond - Where Does That Leave Love (1968) I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (1968) Aventura - Enséñame a Olvidar (1968) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1968) RBD - Enséñame (1968) RBD - Bésame sin miedo (1968)